


Admiring The Fire Alongside You

by AloefiedEgg



Series: A Crankiplier Christmas! [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Shopping, Christmas Tree, Cuddling, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Shopping, crankiplier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:00:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28156452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AloefiedEgg/pseuds/AloefiedEgg
Summary: Mark and Ethan celebrate the holidays by buying an Unus Annus inspired Christmas tree and decorating it!
Relationships: Mark Fischbach & Ethan Nestor, Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: A Crankiplier Christmas! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062761
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Admiring The Fire Alongside You

**Author's Note:**

> No harm or ill will intended toward anyone in this story or their families! Happy Hanukkah, Merry Christmas, and happy holidays to all! Hope you like my little rhymes, I wanted the story to have the holiday vibes!

A knock was heard at the door, it was frantic and repetitive. Hurriedly, Mark ran over to answer it's call. It was the morning of the 18th of December, what on earth could they want? Opening the door, he saw something quite unexpected. Bouncing up and down with a grin adorning his face was an excited Ethan Nestor with one thing in mind. "LET'S GET A CHRISTMAS TREE!" Ethan said, his heart filled with glee. Mark smiled and nodded, asking Ethan to come in. "I was thinking, since 2020 was really the year of Unus Annus for us more than anything, why don't we get an Unus Annus tree!" Ethan suggested, obviously filled to the brim with ideas already. "Sounds good to me!" Mark said, thinking of the tree. What color would it be? A black and white Christmas tree wouldn't be exactly cheap. Money is no more than an object, when in comparison to the love between the two of them, so it would be no trouble at all. Ethan excitedly announced, "I've already found the perfect tree!" pulling out his phone, his eyes lighting up with the light of the phone and the excitement he had. 

"Really?" Mark asked, only somewhat surprised. "With all his excitement, of course he had," Mark surmised. He showed Mark a website, seemed fake indeed, but there it was, the perfect Unus Annus Christmas tree. It went from black at the top down to white at the bottom, a beautiful ombre that would look great by the fireplace. Mark smiled and nodded, giving Ethan his wallet. "Get whatever size you want!" Mark said excitedly to Ethan, "As long as its shorter than the ceiling we're fine!" Ethan looked up at Mark with a look of joyous surprise, "Are you sure I can do that?" Ethan asked, love in his eyes. "Of course Eef!" Mark replied. Ethan immediately paid the $250 total for the 7 foot tree and excitedly sat down on the couch. "We need ORNAMENTS!" He said, standing up almost immediately again. Mark grabbed him by the shoulders and said, sweetly, "You are WAY too full of energy, hang on a second, relax buddy, one of us just woke up," Mark joked, going to the kitchen and getting a cup of coffee. He poured it from the coffee machine he had set up to automatically make him his coffee in the morning and added his sweetener of choice to it before sitting back down on the couch and looking over at Ethan with a smile. "So where are we ornament shopping?"

"I think we should just go to Target!" He responded with excitement. "Sounds like a plan, we should get going soon then, the Christmas shoppers are gonna be filling up the place already!" Mark said, finishing his coffee and standing up. With a boost of high energy in the air, Mark lifted his hands to fix his hair, and next to him, Ethan stared. "Why are you always staring at me?" Mark asked, not meaning to come out as rude or crass. Ethan blushed, turning away slowly, "I just think you look nice," he admitted, lowly.

"Really? That's nice of you Eeth," Mark responded, meanwhile Ethan looked a bit despondent. In a voice of slight disappointment he said, "I always think you look really nice, Mark," and laid a palm on the back of his head. "Oh c'mon, you act as if you're not the prettiest boy in the world," Mark replied, Ethan turned beet red and turned to him, wide-eyed. "Y-You really think that?" he asked, innocently. "Absolutely I do!" Mark said, definitively. Ethan looked at Mark smiling, and stood up confident and flustered both at once, "I think this is gonna be a lot of fun!"

Mark nodded in agreement, looking toward the door. "Shall we?" Mark suggested, smiling at Ethan once more. Ethan perked up, heading for the exit, smiling jovially as if Mark and him weren't the perfect fit. Mark opened the door for Ethan, and Ethan opened the car door for Mark, being best friends was easy, but a relationship would be a walk in the park! If only he had the courage, if only he had the guts, to tell Ethan how he really felt and how he made Mark's heart jut. Mark began to drive, and they began to talk, when he was with Ethan there was never anything wrong in life at all. If he could spend eternity with Ethan he would, if only Ethan would date him, then he could. Mark smiled and laughed and so did Ethan as they made jokes and talked over the short-feeling drive to the Target nearest by. They went inside and were immediately greeted by every ornament to meet the eye, there had to be at least 1,000 different kinds! They quickly found the section with all of the black and white ornaments and started picking them out. First they grabbed a few basic bulbs, some with some dimension or shape but mostly just matte black and white ball shaped ones. Then, Ethan picked out a few tear drops and Mark picked out some ones adorned with little plastic pearls or engravings. 

As they added to the basket the many different decorations for the tree, Mark envisioned something he never thought he'd see. What if this holiday season while decorating and spending time together, something happened, something lighter than a feather. What if something was shared, between the two of them, and that something is care, he imagined right now and then. What if Ethan fell in love, he thought to himself, silently scheming like an elf on a shelf. Then, they started getting together ornaments that were less basic. Ethan grabbed a black and white cat ornament that was small, made of felt. Mark grabbed a bear ornament that was glass and had a soft pelt. Suddenly they remembered they had everything but one. They needed a tree topper, picking that out would be fun. "Since the top of the tree is black, we should get a white star!" Ethan suggested, picking one up. "That's a great idea!" Mark said with love in his heart for Ethan, who he never wanted to part. Finally they'd gotten enough for the tall tree they'd ordered, seeing Ethan so excited made Mark border on saying "Will you marry me" right then and there. After checking out they got in the car and drove back, not much happened on the drive other than talking about how excited they were to have a tree coming in a couple days. 

-+*Two Days Later*+-

Mark opened the door to an exasperated Ethan. "Ethan? What's wrong?" He asked, concerned. "I'll tell ya what's wrong, this tree is dang HEAVY!" he said, pulling the huge box from beside Mark's door and into view. "WOW! I didn't even hear the delivery person! Did you drag it all the way up the stairs of the porch?" Mark questioned. "Yeah, and it was a WORK OUT! Help me get this thing inside?" He asked, looking at Mark with puppy eyes. "W-Yeah of course!" Mark said, pulling the tree inside and opening the box as soon as it reached the living room and he could set it down. Then, they worked together to stand it up on it's stand and spread out the branches of the synthetic yet pretty tree. After spreading it out, they started to hang the many ornaments they'd bought the other day. One by one they adorned the branches with decor, every time they'd thought they finished there was more! Of all of the things to do and set up, this was probably the best one with Ethan. Mark smiled and asked Ethan, impulsively, "Ethan, would you ever consider dating a guy?" Ethan blushed at the question before answering with, "D-Depends on who it is!" Mark blushed, realizing he'd asked such a personal question and gotten such a hopeful answer. He wondered if maybe Ethan liked him the same way, but that was just wishful thinking. "Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"No no, i-it's fine!" Ethan quickly interjected, "It's just...d-do you...would you, ever?"

"Date a guy? Me? I..I mean, I don't see wh-why not!" Mark responded, trying not to seem obviously in love with Ethan. 

Ethan blushed heavily, "Really? I mean...I..You'd date like...me?"

Mark nearly passed out, the words reaching his ear, this is one of those things that you dream of but fear. He stumbled back and fell off a step ladder, falling straight on his ass and becoming fodder for laughter. "I-I'm so sorry!" Ethan said, trying not to laugh and ultimately failing as he laughed, Mark joining in. "Yes" Mark finally replied. Ethan turned the same red as the embers from the fire they'd set later on and looked over at Mark as if he should've spoken higher. "Yes I would, Ethan," Mark finally got up the courage to say, louder than prior. Ethan got down from his step ladder and held out his hand to Mark, still sitting on the floor. "I'd...date y-you too..." Ethan said, flustered but smiling. Mark smiled back, and leaned forward toward Ethan. Gently, they pressed their noses against each other. Slow and sweet, Mark tilted his head down, their foreheads connecting and both of their eyes closing as they were enveloped in the moment of love for each other. Ethan pulled Mark into a hug, their bodies fit together perfectly, nice and snug.

The moment the hug was separated Mark realized how happy he was. Smiling, he began to laugh. “I love you Eeth! I love you so so SO much!” he said, a grin adorning his face. Ethan smiled and laughed too, blushing, “I love you too Mark! You mean the world to me!” he replied. As they held hands and spun in looked at each other with glee, suddenly they were reminded of the tree. Turning to their right, hand in hand, they were met with a view better than they could have imagined. The tree was perfect, decorated with bulbs and cute animal ornaments and pretty decorated ornaments and everything they could ever want for their perfect Christmas tree. It had been a few hours since Ethan came over at 2 pm, and it was getting dark now. Mark said to Ethan sweetly, "Stay here, light the fire, I'll be right back!" Ethan agreed, and Mark went to the kitchen. He grabbed two mugs from the cabinet, checking to make sure they were microwave safe. Then, slowly, he poured them 3/4 full with milk and microwaved them one after the other for 1 minute each. Then, he took some hot cocoa mix from the pantry and stirred it into both, adding one big marshmallow on each cup. When he returned to Ethan, the fire was lit was the tree sat nearby. They admired their hard work, they admired each other, and they admired the fire. Slowly, Ethan leaned into Mark. Mark wrapped an arm around his shoulders and laid his head on Ethan's as they both smiled, warmth enveloping them. With that, the night was perfect, with each of them warm and comfy, everything was well, and everything was lovely.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed and feel free to leave suggestions, criticisms, or just anything you want in the comments! I wish you a wonderful winter season!


End file.
